RIO: A New Life
by Jordan Silvio
Summary: NOTE: This I my first story & chapter, please come take a look and let me know what you think. Thanks!. Shortly after the plane incident, Blu and Jewel are now safely back in the bird sanctuary. They've had one hell of an adventure, but now it's time for Jewel and Blu to get to know each other a bit more, & set out for this new life!(Rated T:For Safety). *OC: Jordie The Spix Macaw!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**NOTE: So here we are people!, my first story and chapter. I'm really going to try with this one.**  
><strong> And I know most of you would like a story to be as long as possible which I will.<strong>  
><strong> I am a huge Rio fan, so hopefully the stories I make on them are going to be good.<strong>

So then onto the Story!...

***Proximately 3 & Half Hour's after the plane incident!***

So it was another day in the city we all know & love, Rio De Janerio... well technically the day was coming to an end. All the residents in Rio, where ending

their daily routine. It had been a busy one for sure, but nothing could compare a busy day to two people in particular... Or should I say 'Bird's'.

Can you guess who?...

You're most certainly right, our beloved Blu & Jewel. [For you who haven't seen Rio or ever read about it, I'll explain the Character's after].

In over two day's Blu had come from Minnesota to Rio De Janerio, had been smuggled again. Had been chained to the last know female spix

macaw, (which happened to be his future wife). & then happened to see himself Jump out of a plane for the girl he loved.

Sure it was a bit much to take in, but now it leaves us with one more question...

What happens next?

.

.

.

***Blu's -POV-***

Good God... I said, the fact that I couldn't believe the events that had happened these past two day's. But thinking about all that, it Just leaves me thinking what's coming next. I mean what should I do?, Go back to Minnesota? I couldn't possibly, I mean I cant leave Jewel by herself. But does she love m- I-I mean like me? But then again, I suppose there's only one way to find out. The more I though, the more I wanted to find out.

.

.

.

While Blu was thinking, but I bet you're wondering where Jewel's whereabouts. Well, Jewel was in the treatment room. Considering she broke her wing. But

while her wing was being examined she could only lock her thoughts on one thing, or someone. She had been non-stop thinking about Blu since the plane incident. She though how loving & caring he was. But while she though about that, her expression changed to a sad one. Why?

Well ever since Blu had met her, she had been horrible to him. Calling him a pet & doubting him. And that fact that he couldn't fly made it ten times worse.

But throughout their Journey, Jewel became more attached to Blu.

.

.

.

***Jewel's -POV-***

I'm in love with Blu!, yep. The first thing that came out of my beak. Well, it was true. The bird that couldn't fly, was very clumsy & sweet and caring. Everything that I loved

about Blu, and how I never saw that from the start... I don't know.

.

.

.

While Blu was waiting in the breeding room (where Blu & Jewel first met), Blu heard a door close. He looked over to where the sound came from, & what did he see?

Well It was Jewel Indeed. "Hey Jewel!" Blu shouted, happy to see her. "Oh, hey Blu!" Jewel happily walked up to Blu. Blu had noticed that Jewel had cast on her wing. Even

though her wing was in bad shape, but he had to ask her how her wing was. "So, Uh... how's you're wing?" Blu asked worryingly. Jewel smiled a little, because she knew it

wouldn't take long for him to worry. "Thanks for asking Blu, but no. It's quite bad, and it's hurting quite a bit". Jewel then shed a tear, that didn't go unnoticed by Blu. Blu

wanted to hug her, but was a little scared. But then he didn't need to, because it turned out Jewel running into his wings. Blu then hugged her back, Blu felt sorry for Jewel.

Not being able to fly didn't really bother Blu. But for it to happen to Jewel, that wouldn't go down. Being the free spirited bird she was, she shouldn't be stuck on the ground.

At least it wasn't forever right?...

"4 WEEK'S!" Jewel shouted at the top of her lungs. "Je...Jewel, don't worry. It'll fly... I...I mean go by. Jewel gave him a slight glare, which Blu gave out his awkward laugh.

"Uh...yeah, about that" Blu said. "Jewel look on the bright side, you'll be flying out in the Jungle in 4 week's. At least it's not forever." Jewel knew that Blu was right, she then

looked at him. She though it might actually be fun spending these 4 week's with Blu. She thought it'll be funny to tease Blu a little. "Well Blu, I suppose you're right. At lease I'll

have some company". She said while giving Blu a sexy look. Blu turned bright red, "Uh...um, I...Is that Linda calling me? Coming Linda!" Blu quickly flew off to where his

imaginarty sound came from. Jewel burst out laughing, and she couldn't stop. And when she finally did, she only said 6 words after that.

"This is going to be great!"...


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Important Word's

**NOTE: I hope you guy's liked the first chapter?, I really do want to carry on with this story. & I don't worry I will. Also I said in the last chapter that I would explain the Charcter's. **

**Well onto the story!...**

**Charcter's!**

**Blu - (Male Blue Spix Macaw): He has Dark Blue feather's, chocolate brown eye's & grey talons. He's slightly taller than his wife Jewel. Blu is smart, handsome, clumsy & very socially awkward.**

**Jewel - (Female Blue Spix Macaw): She has cerulean feather's, and emerald eye's (Green), and she had black talons. Jewel is the complete opposite of her Husband Blu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Blu's -POV-***

It's been a few day's now, and I haven't confessed my feeling for Jewel... yet. I'll find the courage to tell her soon, I have been sleeping with her since we got

back. And yes she did kiss me, but we still need to say those 3 words to each other. Anyway today I though I might take Jewel to the new bookstore that

Linda had opened up a about a week ago. And I'm still very happy about that, I get to keep my best friend and be with the one I Love.

.

.

.

Blu was walking around for a bit, waiting for Jewel to wake up. Even though he could fly, he fancied walking. & plus, the room wasn't really big enough. And

that was even coming from Blu. After walking for a little while, Blu decided to go check up on Jewel. She was still there, but he noticed she was shivering.

But what he didn't realise that Jewel was secretly awake!

.

.

.

***Jewel's -POV-***

I know I shouldn't but I have to see Blu's Personality, a little more. I opened my left eye, and I saw Blu looking for something. He flew out of the

hollow. Minutes later Blu came back, which seemed a leaf in his talons. I quickly closed my eye before he saw me. The next thing, I felt a the leaf drape over

me. I couldn't help but smile, after a minute I opened my eyes and saw Blu laying next to me. I put my wing over him and started stroking his head, Blu then opened his

chocolate brown eye's and lovingly stared into mine. I think Blu was getting used to this whole love thing. I would confess my feelings for him, but I want to hear from him first.

"Hello there mister clumsy clot" I said jokingly. "Hey, I'm not clumsy... well maybe a little. But still". I couldn't help but giggle, "Sorry Blu, So... I was Just wondering where this

leaf came from actually. Do you know anything about it?". "Uh...I...I don't know where that came from" Blu said, trying his best to lie. "Uh huh, sure Blu. Did this leaf just

randomly appear?" I asked expecting a simple answer. "Well Jewel, you never know these days. Probably might have". I Just stared at him trying to hold in the biggest laugh at

what my male counterpart had just said. I couldn't any longer, "Hahahahaha!, Oh Blu!". "Oh... alright, I put it there!". I got up and gave Blu the biggest hug possible, "Blu look

at me" I said while using my wingtip to slightly move his head to face me. "Thank you" I meant that from the bottom of my heart, you know Blu is exactly who I need in my life.

And whether he knows it yet or not. "You're not mad at me?" He asked, still a little edgy around me. "Of course not. You know Blu, you don't have to be scared of me anymore".

Blu sighed, "I know Jewel, I'm sorry". Blu gave Jewel a hug, which made her smile and giggle. "So... Jewel I was wondering, do you want visit the new bookstore?" He asked.

.

.

.

Jewel had agreed to visiting the new bookstore, to see how Blu used to live. An hour had passed since, Blu and Jewel arrived at the new book store. "Wow, looks Just like the

old one". Linda opened the door and said "Okay you two, you can go look around if you like. I'll be in the living room if you need me". Jewel was looking around until she noticed

Blu's old bird cage. She giggled to herself and shook her head. "So Blu, 'm guessing that's where you slept?" She asked. Blu looked at where she was pointing, and laughed.

"Yes Jewel that is where I slept, care to take a look?" Blu asked, knowing his response was going to be a definite NO. "Hahaha!, Oh Blu. If you think I'm going in there you an

think again!". Blu had a sudden idea, as he smirked. Jewel saw this and knew what he had in mind. "Blu, don't you even think about it!". With that Blu chased her around the

bookstore. All around the living room, passing Linda who was just sat there. Who hadn't had the slightest clue on what was going on. All upstairs, until Blu had finally caught

Jewel. Both panting, Blu picked up Jewel and carried her to his homemade cage. "Blu you put me down this instant!". While she was having a go at Blu, she kept giggling in

between. Notifying Blu that she wasn't really serious about their current situation. "See it's not that bad". Jewel had to admit that it actually really wasn't. "Well Blu, I suppose

it's not that bad". But nothing, not even her lover could change the reality of Jewel ever staying in a cage for more that five minutes. Jewel now done with looking around, it was

time for to get a little payback. "Now then mister!, for dragging me in here". She gave an evil smirk, while was defiantly didn't go unnoticed by Blu. "Uh oh!". With that Blu

opened the cage door and flew out, followed by Jewel. "Tyler Blu Gunderson! you get back here this instant!." The tables had turned, Blu flew up to the bedroom and his under

the bed. By this time Jewel had entered the room, "Blu come out come out wherever you are!" Jewel giggling to herself. Jewel was looking around the room, until she had noticed

something. That something happened to be the end of Blu's tail feather's, sticking out from under the bed. Jewel slowly crept up to the bed, and suddenly grabbing Blu's tail

feather's and yanking him out from there. "He...Hey Je...Jewel!". Jewel didn't say anything, other than just sitting on top of Blu. Followed after Jewel locking her beak with

Blu's.

.

.

.

***Blu's -POV-***

It honestly felt like forever. Longer than our first kiss. The sensational feeling, felt like pure bliss. "That's our second...right?". Jewel just giggled. "It sure was handsome".

She replied. I happened to blush after that, hiding it away. "So what do you want to do now Bluey?". Out of nowhere, she gave me this brand new nickname, which I loved

straight away. "Well we co...I you could go take a bath, if you like? I mean I'm fine at the moment". Jewel giggled once again. I had always seemed to make her laugh.

"No... you're coming with me Mr Lovable". With that complement, she had made me laugh.

.

.

.

Blu and Jewel flew to the bathroom. Jewel was a little curious. "Blu what's this?" She asked. "This is a bath, what humans use to wash themselves". Blu want to the tap and

started to turn the hot tap. "_Okay let's make it warm". _Jewel had heard Blu whisper that to himself, and then came out with "Wait!, you can make it hot". Blu looked at her,

knowing Jewel didn't really know much. "Oh yeah, of course. But the only bad thing is that its take's a while until its ready". While Jewel was waiting, she though she might as

well look around for a few minutes. She came across a box, saying _Blu's Stuff._ She had to take a look at this, she started to look through his things. While looking she found a

picture. "_Aww_...", that picture was actually a picture of Blu when he was a chick. _"He's so cute, well not much as changed. That's for sure"._ She said while gigging. Next thing

she heard...

"Hey!". Yep, it was Blu. "Hahahahaha, Oh Blu come on. You are though!". "Alright maybe a little, it's so embarrassing. Jus...Just don't tell anyone... okay?". Blu begged, hoping

know one else finds out about it. "Okay okay, I promise". Jewel laughed and then hugged Blu, followed by a kiss. Blu though to himself "_Never get's old!"._

Finally the bath was ready, so Blu took Jewel to the bathroom. "Well her we go". Blu said. Jewel stepped in, "Wow, this is so relaxing". She said.

"Blu can you preen my back for me please?". Blu climbed into the bath and got behind Jewel, It only took Blu about a minute, considering Jewel was already clean. But for Blu,

It took about five minutes. "There we go Blu, all done". "Thank's Jewel". Blu said, kissing Jewel. Jewel giggled & then blushed.

Blu and Jewel climbed out of the bath, dried them self off and then decided to go and sit up on the watch tower, so they can watch the sun go down.

"What a beautiful sunset". Jewel said. "Yeah". The only thing Blu had said until he though. "Well there is something more beautiful then this". Jewel though to her self what it

could be, but she had no idea. "What's that then Blu?". She asked, "You Jewel, my angel". That's when Jewel really blushed. "Aww... Blu!". She grabbed him and hugged him to

death, "Come here you big blue goof ball". The only thing Blu could say was "_Can't breath...". _Jewel suddenly let go out, "Oops, sorry Blu". She said while giggling.

.

.

.

***Blu's -POV-***

You know... while we sat there I though to myself. I remember thinking to myself, that I needed to say those 3 all important words to Jewel. Maybe this was the perfect time to.

I sat their, the complete admiration that I showed towards Jewel. She just sat their, looking beautiful as always. Looking out towards the sunset. "_Well here we go". _Blu thought

to himself. "Je...Jewel". Jewel looked back at Blu and responded "Yes Blu?" Blu took a deep breath. Blu probably though that Jewel would know what's coming. "We...We'll we've

been together for some time now". Jewel smiled increasingly, she knew what was coming. "Yeah...". "So uh... what was I going to say?, Oh yeah. I uh... have feelings for

you". Jewel just giggled and then said "Go on...". Blu took on last deep breath...

"Jewel I...I Lo...Love you!".

Jewel jumped up in joy "YES!" She grabbed Blu and hugged him and never stopped. "I Love you too Blu! and I will never stop loving you". She said too happy she started

crying. I wiped away her tears and then though to myself...

"I'm going love this life!".

**NOTE: Well there we have it everyone, my second chapter is done. Please let me know what you think in the comments section. I'll be working on the third chapter straight away. I don't have school or work or anything so, it should be soon!. Thank people, see ya soon!**

**- Jordie**


	3. Chapter 3: Update

**NOTE:**

**Hey Rio Lover's!, Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. Reason Why?...**

**Well the reason is because I am in the armed services (British Army), & I'm mostly busy all the time. It's only now and then that I get time **

**to write this story up. So I'm really sorry about that. I should be able to continue on the weekend! Thanks for you're time!**

**PS. If anyone could give me the best possible idea for the next chapter, a lot on my mind at the moment. Thank's!**

**- Jordie **


End file.
